


Our Own Hearts

by Umbella



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: also implied sora/kairi, implied xion/roxas mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbella/pseuds/Umbella
Summary: Roxas and Naminé thought they wanted to be together, just like Sora and Kairi did. But upon meeting again for the first time after becoming their own people, things are not at all like they expected.Or: Naminé makes a new friend.





	Our Own Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> set at the end of kh3, but before Kairi returns. I assume there was a little time between then and the time Naminé came back.

Roxas remembered, too well, back when they were hanging tight to their existences, as everyone tried to rip it away from them. He remembered the connection he felt to Naminé, like he just had to be with her—like he had known her all his life, and he needed to stay by her side, no matter what. He remembered their promises to be together again, remembered looking into Kairi’s eyes, through Sora’s, and seeing her there. 

Together. Like they promised. But it wasn’t enough. Something felt... empty about it. They weren’t people, they didn’t get to experience what Sora and Kairi got. Autonomy, freedom to go and do whatever they wanted, to really know each other. Ghosts can’t connect the way people can.

And so Roxas was left dreaming, deep inside Sora’s heart, of what could’ve been, if they were like Sora and Kairi. Peeking out whenever Sora and Kairi were together, hoping Naminé would do the same.

That was then. Now... they were whole. They were people. Roxas was finally reunited with all his friends, and then, a little while later... she was reborn.

When he found out, he was... surprised, to say the least. But not because she was back. Everyone was told beforehand the situation, and it was only a matter of time before they got her vessel in sorts. What surprised him were the emotions he didn’t feel. 

He expected to feel the connection again, when she was back, but he felt nothing. He found out the same time everyone else did, with the group text on their Gummi phones, the announcement that she and Riku were on their way to Twilight Town. 

He sat on the steps in front of the train station, and set his phone down beside him, staring down. His brows knit. He couldn’t figure it out; why didn’t he feel anything? All through their time in Sora and Kairi’s hearts, he felt it. The need to be with her, to see her for real again, someday. And now that day was here. So... why wasn’t he excited?

“Hey, Roxas.” 

He looked up, Xion was standing there at the bottom of the steps, smiling at him. They were all meant to meet here, and he was first to arrive. He smiled back immediately, his uncertainty overridden for the moment as she climbed the stairs to join him. Seeing Xion smiling and content, being her own person, even in passing, filled him with a peace he’d never had before. Being around her warmed his young heart.

“Hey,” He said, as she sat down close beside him.

“I’m excited to meet Naminé. We’ve met before, just once, but... well, it wasn’t the happiest of circumstances.” She laughed, looking down. Roxas wondered, but didn’t ask. Neither of them had very happy pasts, and now wasn’t really the time to dig them up, he felt. He’d hate to dampen the good mood she seemed to be in. 

He wanted to meet Naminé again, of course. He just expected to feel... more than this. A spark of nerves, a warmth in his heart, something. But it was just empty. “Yeah...” was all he said, looking down again. The uncertainty returned as he started to think again, to his dismay.

“Roxas? You okay?” He must’ve gotten quiet, judging by Xion’s slightly worried tone.

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine.” And he was. Really, he was. Just confused. Maybe when Naminé got here, something would change. Maybe he’d recognize her like he did before, maybe being close to her would spark something. He smiled to quell Xion’s worry, genuinely. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any distress. She smiled again, accepting his answer when she saw his expression. She was good at knowing when he was telling the truth.

Everyone else arrived shortly after. Axel, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette. Donald and Goofy decided to come, too. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus had flown in from The Land of Departure to meet her here with everyone else. A pretty substantial welcoming party was waiting for Naminé, she must feel so honored, Roxas thought. Everyone wanted to meet her. After all, this was her first day as her own person, once and for all.

Since Kairi and Sora were still out there somewhere, everyone needed something to lift their spirits, being so worried about them. Naminé’s return was the only good thing to come from Kairi’s disappearance. And hopefully, she and Sora would be reunited with Naminé soon, too. 

Riku’s Gummi ship landed in the large space in front of the station, and everyone chattered and smiled, save for, well, Axel and Saïx. Uh, Isa. Roxas had a hard time adjusting to the new name, for his previous Organization higher-up. Axel and Isa didn’t have exactly sunny pasts with Naminé, considering what the Organization had done to her. But now was the time to move past all that, King Mickey had told everyone that same thing. The past was in the past. Time to move forward.

The door opened, and Riku hopped down, turning around and holding his hand out. A pale hand took hold of his, steadying herself as she climbed out of the ship. 

“Naminé!” Olette waved enthusiastically, doing a little hop. Naminé looked up, hand still in Riku’s, smiling immediately. This girl was pretty much a celebrity among them at this point. Naminé glanced back at Riku, as if for his reassurance. He nodded and she let go, approaching the group. Riku followed behind her to join everyone.

Roxas was hanging back, sort of hiding behind everyone. He felt... guilty, for some reason. Because he still didn’t feel it. What if she did? What if she looked him in the eyes and could tell, right away? He... didn’t want to hurt her. 

He watched. Axel and Isa stood in front of her. Axel bowed a few times as he apologized again and again, and Isa was more reserved, formally apologizing on behalf of the entire Organization, but she just giggled and shook her head, waving her hands in dismissal. She was too happy to be alive and free to worry about the past now, it seemed. 

She met Aqua and Terra for the first time, as well as Ventus. She looked taken aback when she saw Ventus, blinking and confused. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, not sure himself how to explain his resemblance to Roxas. Seemed she had mistaken him for Roxas for a moment. He pointed in Roxas’ direction, and Roxas stiffened, unaware until just now how weird it was that he was just watching in the background.

She looked to where Ven pointed, and when her eyes met his, he flinched. He hoped it hadn’t been too obvious. But she smiled, turning and approaching him

“Hello, Roxas,” Her voice rang clear and bright as she said his name. Just like he remembered. He was happy to see her. Really. Though there was no intense spark like he had felt inside Sora’s heart, and facing her now, he may be beginning to understand why. Almost immediately, it started to click. He smiled.

“It’s really good to see you again, Naminé.” It wasn’t a lie, not at all. Bit by bit, things fell into place in his mind and in his heart, and he wasn’t uncertain anymore. It seemed she could feel that, too. 

A sort of tension fell away. Apparently, they both had been feeling it. Roxas started laughing a little, and Naminé followed, until they were both giggling like idiots together, having barely said a word to each other. Everyone else gave each other confused glances, seeing if anyone knew what was going on here, but Axel and Xion just shrugged when they were turned to for an explanation. 

“Hey! How about we go to the theater in the neighborhood? They’re showing some new cartoons today!” Olette piped up, and everyone made various sounds of agreement, some ‘yeah!’s’ and ‘let’s go!’ from Hayner and Pence. Roxas and Naminé’s laughter died down naturally, and they smiled at each other again before trailing behind everyone else as they made their way away from of the station. 

But before they got too far, Naminé stopped Roxas from behind, tapping his shoulder. 

“Hm?” He turned around. Everyone kept going without them. He faced Naminé, who held her hands behind her back now. 

“I’m sorry for being weird for a minute there. I was... a little nervous to see you again.”

He balked. “What? I was the one being weird!” He insisted, waving his hands in denial that she did anything wrong.

“Huh? I’m the one who totally avoided you when we landed. I went straight to anyone else but you.” She talked with her hands just as dramatically.

They both paused for a long moment, and then the silence broke with laughter again. Apparently, there wasn’t such a difference in how they felt, after all. Roxas felt such relief, knowing she felt the same way. 

“You know,” Naminé started, calming down, “I was worried. I expected to feel this deep connection to your heart, but when I didn’t, I was worried something had gone wrong when I was completed.”

He didn’t feel insulted at all at that, because he knew exactly how she felt; he felt the same.

“But now... I understand. Before, I think, we were feeling Sora and Kairi’s feelings. We weren’t complete yet. We were just Nobodies. Now that we have our own, complete hearts...”

“We can start over.” Roxas finished for her.

“We can start over,” She repeated, soft smile gracing her lips.

“Friends?” He stuck his hand out. She looked down at his hand, and then back up at him. 

“Definitely,” She took his hand. They let go after a moment, both laughing a little. She held her hands behind her back again.

“Hey! You guys coming?” A familiar voice called from some ways away, they both looked. It was Xion, who had come back when she realized they weren’t following.

“Yeah! On our way!” Roxas called, waving. 

She smiled, “Okay! Hurry up, it’s starting soon!” making her way back down the street. Roxas stared after her for a little longer than necessary, smile lingering. Naminé leaned forward, examining the look on his face and smirking, having a little revelation of her own. 

“I see.” Naminé said knowingly, and Roxas looked at her, not liking that tone.

“What?” He said, his voice raising in defense. 

“Oh, nothing.” She shrugged, holding back a giggle. “Let’s go, before someone gets the seats next to Xion!” She started running past him.

“H—Wh—?—Hey, wait!” He called, running after her. She laughed as she ran, racing Roxas to the theater. 

That day, Naminé made so many new friends. She felt happier than she ever had, not tethered to anyone or anything she didn’t choose, right where she wanted to be, surrounded by people who liked her for her. She sat beside Xion, who she was becoming fast friends with, and beside Xion sat Roxas. As everyone laughed at the silly cartoon, her and Roxas caught each other’s gazes for a moment. She grinned. He reflected her own sentiment. For once, their feelings were their own. They were allowed to write their own stories now. No more riding on the backs of other people’s emotions. Namine’s heart was her own.

And she was so happy to have met Roxas for the first time today.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated


End file.
